Glitchtale Season 1 Compilation
Glitchtale Season 1 Compilation is the compilation of Season 1 by Camila Cuevas. But this compilation called an "Strelok Version" The all voices of all episodes are remastered by Strelok, some musics are changed by NyxTheShield, some animation scenes have been changed by Camila Cuevas. According to the original, better quality, cleaned all animations errors, very good sound effects in movie quality, etc. Everything has been changed and this version looks better than the original. Trivia * The "Yet Darker" episode of in this version is very creepy and especially, like a horror movie inside of the Grey Room. * The original version of "Yet Darker" does not have Gaster sound effects, but in this version Gaster has sound effects, and in some places you can hear the evilly laughs. * In this "*Determination" episode of this version, when Chara cuts own arm with the REAL KNIFE, Chara's pain sounds can be heard, there is no such thing in the original version. * In the "*Determination" episode of this version, when Chara use the FILE 0 ability, evil laughter can be heard, the original version does not have such a sound. * In the original version, there were no footstep effects or other effects, but this version seems to have sound effects added in every detail. * In the "Your Best Friend" episode of this version, when Omega Flowey sends Nukes to into Chara, Omega Flowey's evil laughter can be heard. * In the "Your Best Friend" episode of this version, when Chara catches Omega Flowey's arm with REAL KNIFE and Chara cuts that arm, Omega Flowey's pains screaming voices can be heard. * This compilation includes all episodes of Season 1, except Sans vs Flowey. Changed Animation Scenes Original Season 1 Episodes |-|Megalomaniac= Megalomaniac is the 1st episode in the Glitchtale series. Synopsis Frisk confronts Sans in the judgement hall... but... it seems like something different may happen this time. Plot The Betrayal In the beginning, Frisk and Sans are seen in the judgement hall, about to fight. Sans uses a bone attack, which Frisk dodges, but Sans then proceeds to kill Frisk, who resets. After killing Frisk once more, Frisk begins to flicker between themselves and Chara, all the while having flashbacks of previous 'pacifist route' timelines. Chara takes control of Frisk's body and fights Sans more viciously. Frisk then has a flashback to when they killed Papyrus, Sans killing them five more times afterward. Frisk reappears at the load screen, and begins to feel regret for what they did. They reach for the RESET button, but Chara pulls their arm away and takes full control of Frisk. A Good Dunk Chara is back in the judgment hall with Sans, and the fight resumes with Chara in place of Frisk. Neither is able to kill the other, while Frisk has to watch everything happen through a wall of darkness. As Chara is about to kill Sans, Frisk breaks out of the darkness and takes the blow, asking Sans to 'fix their mistake, one last time.' Sans absorbs Frisk's soul, kills Chara, and resets. This fact is known as the first glitch. Errors 2 errors were detected in the Megalomaniac episode. Sans also seems to have two errors. Lyrics Below are the lyrics for Megalomaniac, originally made by Aria K. Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze flows by leaving a trail of dust... This is your fault right? ---- Standing in the corridor, Who thought we'd be here like this together, On a gorgeous day like this I ask, What is it that you want? ---- I believe there was a time, When we were pals and things were better, Eating bad food, enjoying laughs, Can we go back to that? ---- If you're in there listening, kid, Just reset the timeline, And please let's forget all of this. ---- Even after what you did he believed in you. 'Till the end. ---- Looking at your face right now, That expression tells me I can't afford not to care anymore. ---- Turn this path around, wipe your dirty hands clean, Give up! ---- Please don't come back. If you're my friend. Please... ---- Listen and hear a song the birds are singing, Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming, A pleasant breeze blows by leaving a trail of (dust)How could you have done this? ---- Is there still a glimmer of hope? Will you choose to do the right thing? Please now, bud If you're there Have a change of heart Listen and hear a song the birds are singing Sit down a while and watch the flowers blooming What a nice day... ---- |-|Yet Darker= Yet Darker is the 2nd episode in the Glitchtale series created by Camila Cuevas. It is the second episode in the first season. Plot The Awakening The episode begins with a message that is constantly flickering between Wingdings and text. The text is transcribed below in text. Frisk wakes Sans up in Waterfall and Sans plans to shortcut them to Grillby's. Frisk gets separated from Sans and finds a mysterious door in a corridor. He opens the door and goes in, meeting Gaster. Meanwhile, Sans arrives to Grillby's, planning to talk to Frisk about the previous timeline (see Megalomaniac) but realizes Frisk is not with him. The door closes behind Frisk, trapping them. Gaster then explains that he needs Frisk's determination, and wants his soul to become whole again. Frisk tries to reset, but Gaster envelops the button in darkness, saying 'he can not allow them to do that' and attacks Frisk. Frisk dodges his assault until Gaster fires a gaster blaster at them. Sans appears to block the hit with a bone and tries to shortcut out of the room; he suddenly realizes it doesn't work, and blasts the door away (killing an innocent butterfly). IT REFUSED!! Outside, Gaster re-forms and Sans informs Frisk that he can't defeat Gaster. Sans tells Frisk to give him their soul like in the last timeline (see Megalomaniac also), to which Frisk agrees. Gaster stabs Sans and takes the soul while restraining Frisk. Frisk's soul almost shatters,"but it refused" and escaped from Gaster, then flew into Sans' hand. Sans is healed by Frisk's determination, the latter cracking a pun. Sans and Gaster then battle, but Sans is stronger with the power of Frisk's determination and defeats Gaster. In the end, Gaster tries to surprise attack Sans but is subsequently killed. Sans apologizes and resets, telling Frisk to spend more time in the Ruins after the reset so that he can 'do something' Text * FASCINATING * THIS TIMELINE IS... STRANGE * MAYBE... JUST MAYBE |-|*Determination= *Determination is the 3rd episode of Glitchtale's first season created by Camila Cuevas. Plot Determination begins in Hotland at Sans' Hot Dog Stand in a new timeline following Sans' reset (see Yet Darker). Frisk is seen trying to balance a number of hot dogs (and possibly hot cats) for a few seconds until they fall over, the food falling with them. After they confirm they're alright, Sans warns Frisk that they shouldn't reset anymore, saying it could have after affects such as time anomalies and allow things that aren't meant to be there to appear (see Chara). Frisk arrives at Alphys' Lab only to find that the front entrance and the entrance to the True Lab have been blasted open. Frisk then enters the True Lab, stepping on the remains of Endogeny and the ball it was playing with. They enter the room where the Determination Extractor is located to find Chara waiting for them. Chara explains that the 'errors' are fun and that one only needs determination to exist, as well as revealing that the 'weird... melted monsters' gave them enough to last for a good while. Frisk then tries to reset, but Chara adds 'even enough to match YOURS'. Flowey then appears in the elevator that would take Frisk to New Home, wondering why they're taking so long before peering around the corner. Chara grabs Frisk then throws them into the Determination Extractor, saying that their determination will make things way easier. Flowey remembers what Chara did to him in a Genocide Route, and decides to help Frisk by rushing to Sans for help. Flowey tells Sans that Chara has returned and has Frisk. Sans is sceptical at first, but agrees to help after Flowey tells him no one will survive if Chara obtains control over the timeline. Sans and Flowey arrive at the True Lab, where Chara is using the Determination Extractor to take Frisk's determination. Chara places a shield of hate over the extractor, then regards the situation, calling Sans a comedian, Flowey a traitor, and themself a 'megalomaniac' before firing a blast of determination at the duo. Sans and Flowey battle Chara, Sans managing to land a hit on Chara by scraping their cheek with a bone they had previously dodged. Chara wipes the blood off as if it's nothing then proceeds stab the ground with their knife, the ground beginning to glow red as a result. Chara then welcomes Sans and Flowey to their 'special hell' before giggling and disappearing. Sans teleports himself and Flowey onto an inactive Gaster Blaster above the ground, then counters the attack with an array of Gaster Blasters before becoming tired and teleporting him and Flowey onto the ground. While Sans tries to regain his breath, Chara then says everything is Flowey's fault, then continues to say they just had to get six souls, but he decided to show the humans mercy. Chara then says 'You betrayed me, Asriel.' and that they ended up like this because of him. Chara however plans to not show Flowey any mercy, saying that 'it's kill or be killed, after all'. The Determination Extractor is then finished extracting, and the duo resume their battle against Chara in a race to get Frisk's determination. Flowey wraps a vine around Chara's wrist, allowing Sans to reach the power before they can. Chara, however, severes their own arm and grabs the determination before escaping. Sans and Flowey help Frisk out of the machine before teleporting out of the True Lab. Chara's arm reforms as they are seen with their new save file that holds their name, their LV which has only two dashes on it and that their file has been saved while the flavour text displays the word *Determination. The screen cuts to black as Chara is heard laughing. Back at Sans' own lab, it's revealed that Frisk is still alive but unconscious. Sans then tells Flowey that they're going to have to ask for help, and the machine that Sans keeps under a cloth is seen. The episode then ends. |-|Your Best Friend= Your Best Friend is the 4th episode of the 1st season. Synopsis Sans , Gaster , Flowey and Frisk who lost their soul power team up to defeat Chara. Plot Flowey and Frisk is at Sans lab behind his house. Sans is fixing a device that will bring Gaster "alive" again after they bring Gaster back Gaster teleport them to the room where all of the souls are keep. Sans give the 6 souls to Flowey to make him turn to Omega Flowey so that he is more useful in defeating Chara. After a short times Gaster join the battle to help Flowey and Sans. Gaster lower the shield for Frisk and use all of his power to attack Chara , Chara attack back with an attack that can change direction fooling Gaster. He/She change direction to aim for Frisk Sans moving in to block the attack for Frisk but Gaster go to block it first lowering his HP to almost noting. Sans use his Special attack and kill Chara but Chara soul refuse to died. He/She attack back knocking out Sans. Flowey use his final attack the Hope Cannon to counter Chara's Hate attack doing so lost his souls power and return to normal Flowey. Frisk with DETERMINATION go in and block the damage from Chara that going to attack Flowey and return the power to all of the 6 souls and give his/her soul and other 6 souls to Flowey turning him to Asriel Dreemurr. |-|Continue= Continue is the 5th episode of the first season. Synopsis Sans, Gaster, Asriel, and Frisk, along with the souls of the fallen humans, have aligned themselves to tackle Chara's wicked wish to erase the time-line but all goes differently when Chara returns to their true self, the one who sacrifices their soul to break the barrier and allow Asriel to remain as himself. __TOC__ Plot Chapter Sub-Chapter Errors At 11:58 Chara said ''The only thing that is keeping me in this world was my determination. now that is gone i... Chara said is instead of its. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season 1